The Pursuit of Liberty
by Camel Enchilada
Summary: Liberty City, 2008. Things can change a lot in seven years, and in Liberty City, they're more dangerous than ever before. With rival families moving in for the kill, can the estranged son of late Salvatore Leone help his family regain control?


Liberty City, 2008. LC is still being fought over by the hungry leaders of various mob families, each with their own secret plans for domination. Since the death of Salvatore Leone in 2001, the Sindacco boys have run things in town. With city officials and plenty of cash in their pockets, they have systematically taken over virtually all of the Leones' former territory in Portland while delivering some serious blows to their personnel. Syd Sindacco has taken the title of Don of the family and he's been running the organization smoothly since 2002. But Vincent J. Leone, a man who was discovered to be the old Don's estranged son, has plans for his father's wilting dream.

"Vinny! How are you, my man?" Joey Leone stopped what he was doing in his auto shop in Trenton and stood to greet the young man, who was dressed neatly in a black suit and stylish sunglasses.

"How've you been, Joey?" Vinny responded as he walked over to check out Joey's latest restoration project.

"Shaping up pretty well, sir. Looks almost new," he began as he gazed at the old sports car, which didn't appear to be much different than it was several days ago.

"Yeah, quit busting my balls. I've ordered the parts...give me three days. It'll look fantastic."

Vinny chuckled, a wide grin on his face. Suddenly he became more serious as he had business on his mind.

"So I spoke with our rat Mr. Wilson with the Sindaccos. He had some juicy stuff to tell me...good stuff."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"Apparently there's a convoy of Sindacco fucks who think they're going to roll on over to our turf in Saint Marks and shoot up the place."

Joey threw the wrench that he was still grasping in his hand onto his cluttered desk, cursing to himself.

"Shit. I'll tell you, it never ends with these guys. They've got us backed into a corner but they still insist on coming at us."

Vinny put his arm around Joey and gave him a good slap on the shoulders in a comforting way.

"Hey, boss, we'll stop these shitheads. I'll take care of everything."

As Vinny shot Joey a quick thumbs up and prepared to leave, he was halted.

"You know what, man? Screw it...the guys and I had been talking about this for a while and we hadn't really come to a definite decision yet, but I'm making you my Consigliere."

Vinny approached Joey, stunned by the offer. Lost for words but full of thanks he gave him an appreciative hug.

"Hey, Joey. Thanks man...sir...I never would've expected this. I promise I'll make you proud. I'll make everyone proud. And I swear I'll put us back on the damn map in this city."

"That's great to hear, man. It's about time we started really fighting back against these pricks, and I know you're the man to help us get back to the top. But with power comes responsibility, so don't fuck things up for us. Now here, have a little something to get you started, eh?"

Joey approached a locker he kept in the shop, opened it, and pulled out a bag full of odd looking green pills, which he tossed over to Vinny.

"On the house. I'll see you later, man."

A large explosion rocked the already fragile building that stood in upper Saint Marks and was an unofficial meeting point for flocks of Leone troops. Screams of desperation could be heard as the men within rushed to the exit. One had the front door just about open when he was engulfed by the flames of another bomb going off. The place was in shambles already as another clump of Leones broke down the back door and scattered off. Another explosion sent bodies flying and blood spraying. Two more blasted the frame of the building and the charred remains, but there was nobody left anyway. Nearly thirty bodies lay in piles among the smoking rubble. One man did happen to be a safe distance away after scrambling out the back door when the last two bombs were detonated. He was John Cooper, and he was laying on sidewalk with a bloodied torso, dying. Luckily a passer-by had notified the proper medical staff. Cooper was fixed up and came away with only semi-minor burns on his chest and arms. He was a soldier for the Leone family, who had been holding a meeting before all hell broke loose.

After being released from the hospital the next day in Portland, John hailed a taxi. He gazed out the window of the car as he headed towards the Leone hideout in Saint Marks to inform the boss. After nearly losing his life, he was still partly in a state of shock. When he arrived, he tossed a bundle of money at the driver without a word and shut the door hard.

"I don't know if this city could get any more social," the disgruntled driver muttered as he drove off.

John was greeted by a "personal assistant" assigned to the Don Joey Leone. He walked right past the man and into the Don's office, where Joey was talking on the telephone.

"Okay, let me call you back in a few, Eddie." Joey laid the receiver back on its base and kicked back in his desk chair, putting his feet on the polished wooden desk casually.

"What can I do for you, uh..."

The Don didn't know the man's name. John didn't show signs of frustration, though. He didn't want to upset Joey, as he seemed to be in a fairly good mood.

"Well, Don Leone, I've got some bad news. It's John, by the way. John Cooper."

"Ah. So what is it, John?"

"Well last night there were some god damn bombs in the floor of that restaurant we meet up at a few blocks away. Had to be bombs. I'd say four or five explosions...honest to God. Everyone in there is dead, save for a few soldiers and one of your Capos, Anthony Bonetti."

The Don tried to control his anger, but he lost his temper and threw his lamp off of his desk. John took a few steps back.

"Right now. Go down there right now and bring me Syd," he commanded. John thought there may be futher instructions, so he stayed put. It was the wrong thing to do.

"GO!" Joey screamed. Mr. Cooper quickly exited the room to gather the troops.

The Don yelled from the desk in his office.

"And kill as many Sindacco fucks as you can in the process! We won't take this!"


End file.
